Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Poppyflower(W) This Poppyflower, a silver tabby. This is my first try at doing a Charact. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but it doesn't really seem like a tabby- it looks kinda marbled.Rowanfall 10:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Loverly for a firt try, and you can read! *Gives cookies*. I agree, It's not really a tabby, but still pretty. 14:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful... Better than my first try thats for sure! I still see a little bit of watermark. Could you please remove it? Otherwise lovely! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded The watermark should be gone. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 20:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) There is a white ear... is it suppose to be there? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Her right ear is suppose to be white. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 22:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but your charart Hawkflame doesn't seem to be on the wiki, therefore causing complications on the page. I might have to erase Hawkflame unless someone fixes it. Thank you. 04:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver, what does that even mean? This charart is called Poppyflower, if that's what you mean. And I see (If I get this) what she means. Please can you upload the image to the wiki, as it seems to be on a webpage at the minute. When you do, I'll go ahead and CBA it. 17:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'' '''Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 22:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hawkflame (W) This is Poppyflower's mate. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Can you blur the patches? ~Shadewhisker~ Can you please fix this? Someone? 03:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Better, thank you :) 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You know the blanks? If you click on them, so they become full sized, then most f that yucky waste disappears. Also, what program do you use? 08:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I think I messed up '''Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 17:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Woah.. um... overuse of etheir the blur or smudge tool. You messed up the lineart.Rowanfall 17:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, It has been blurred beyond Repair :/ I think I have the other one saved on my computer, so I could retry, but I need to find it. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 18:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) okay, do you use layers? If not you might want to check out some layer tutorials. Layers would help, so you don't blur the Lineart. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewhisker or Loudsplash here? XD Check out Leopard's tutorial. Lots of help on layers there. Sorry if I missed out anyone else's tutorials, but that's where I learned transparency. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't understand layers. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, looking at tutorials really helps. I had to teach myself, so count yourself lucky XD At least get a full sized blank, by clicking on the blank a few times. Stops the yucky waste stuff. 17:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the lineart on the ears, tail, and paw is blurred. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 23:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I looked at the tutorials and I couldn't understand them. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 23:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) This should be way better Reuploaded Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should smudge the spots in a zig-zag-ish pattern, like how i blurred the pale ginger paws on rowanfall's images. I can fix this for you if you want me to.Rowanfall 20:03, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Heathernose(K) FYI, this is Heatherkit/Heatherpaw, Rowanfall's friend. Remind me never to do tabbies ever again. I blurred the heck outta those things and they still don't look good! :(--Rowanfall 17:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you, like us many others HATE doing tabbies you can always go to wildpath's dA and get the tabby blanks. At least thats what I do. And it looks nice, try smudging a little then reblurring? I dunno [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is your markings on another layer than the Lineart? If so then do hazel's suggestion. If you don't use layers this will make no sense :/ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 18:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'' like making tabbies :P I can redo this for you of you like. By that I mean that I do the whole thing over my way and post it up for you :P 23:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) My eyes hurt from trying to read what you said, what's up with the tiny blue text? second, I'm '''not' going on dA. The last three times I went there I had to have my computer wiped because some jerk keeps uploading viruses on there! and third, silversong, I would love it if you redid this for me. Here you go, *gives silversong a lilipop as thanks*Rowanfall 14:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh silver, i think the blue words are from your signature, the coding must be leaking. The text starts right after your signatureRowanfall 14:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I fixed Silver's sig. Also, two things - One, if you go to where the images are on the wiki, and keep clicking the blank lines until you get the biggest image there is, that eradicated the yucky white stuff. Two, if you want I can give you a copy of the tabby lineart. I personally hate the tabby blank, and alike Silver, enjoy creating tabbies. 19:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Nobody's commented on this in a couple of days. Someone please comment on this.Rowanfall 16:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You can't FORCE people to comment. It's not like WW here, it's not how we work. Also, nobody's put that it was reuploaded, so skimming through, it was bypassed. 16:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Silversong reuploaded this, and me asking, "Someone please comment on this" isn't FORCEING people to comment on it, it's asking them to comment on it. Forcing would be more like if I went to their house and put a gun to their head XPRowanfall 16:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have to ask this (I feel so ignorante about this wiki, I don't like being the newest user :( ) If Silver redid this, do I just edit it, or is this her image now?Rowanfall 20:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's yours but you give meh credit. 00:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Grasspaw (A) From We Do Belong LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I like! I imagined him to be more of a darker brown though... but still pretty! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You see the front leg? You see where the brown overlaps onto the body? That doesn't look natural. Please fix 8D 20:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) R-uploaded 'LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Weaselpaw (A) - CBA Do you like it? Weaselpaw from We Do Belong And this wasn't thumbed by the way, the size is just a little small. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yey for non thumbing! Mebbe blur the belly shading, but, other than that, nice. 21:04, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Much. CBA? 16:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Mistfrost(w) here she is--Rowanfall 14:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shadings. 21:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) there's something wrong with pixlr, it's not loading on my firefox. Give it a bit to work out, and I'll fix it.Rowanfall 13:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I blurred it and blurred it, but it just seemed to stay the same :( Rowanfall 00:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Life (Lo) This is Life from Finding Life Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 06:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Changed size Pretty. Three things, One, do you know how to change the size yourself? If not, I direct you to the top box on the page and ask you to READ. Two, please link your sig. I can help if you want. Three, blur all the markings. 17:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I would like for you to link my siggie for me. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 23:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'll help. I'll message you. 17:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) blur the border between the gray fur and the white tail. Actually, you should smudge it to get rid of the line in between the white and gray.Rowanfall 00:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Valorsong (A) ~ CBA I re-did his image, but I can't remember if they were actually approved. Plus, I wanna show off. 8D 19:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Skyeeeee..... :( 19:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ehehehe...sorry. I can't help the fact I'm epic. I blame PCA. xD 19:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :'( 19:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *tries to find something wrong, but fails* Nyehh! I can't find anything wrong! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Hazel is jelly of Skye Jeez, guys. I wasn't leader of this project for almost a year for nothing. =P 02:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hollyfeather (A) ~ CBA ^^same as the kit. xD 19:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Same as kit =P 19:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Valorsong (ki) ~ CBA I make Leopard jelly. 19:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I need say no else. ='( 19:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Shimmerpaw (A) Do you like her? She's supposed to be glossy, but if she's too shiny I'll fix! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tone it down some, I think. 17:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: NEVER trust Hazel with a dodge/burn tool... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Breezefall and kits (Q) This is Breezefall and her kits, Blizzardkit, Beaverkit, Molekit, and Frozenkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 03:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to fill the paw XD 17:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Darken it a bit now. 18:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Goldenleaf and kits (Q) This is Goldenleaf and her kits, Goldenkit, Eveningkit, Spottedkit, and Splashkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Tone down the gold cats a bit, and blur all the markings. 16:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) blur the markings on the gray kit and the white-and-brown kitRowanfall 16:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings again. 18:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Flowerpetal (W) - CBA Leopard. Be. Jealous. Since I got rid of the original story she was in, she'll be making an appearance in We Have Words Too, when I get around to writing it. 19:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) SCREW Leopard being jealous! D: I cannot believe how awesome you are at chararting. 20:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe.... why don't I just make all the images for this website from now on? Also, if you want me to make you one or two, Grace, just ask. 8D 20:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You make me sad =(. MUST. GET. BETTER. 21:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) What about me? ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 00:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I was scrolling down , looking at all the chararts. As I came upon this one, I went, "Holy fish who made that?!" You are awesome cloudy.Rowanfall 00:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, CBA for the ever epical Skye? 18:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Frozenpaw (A) This is Frozenpaw. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur/smudge the markings. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 00:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Does the nose have pink in it?Rowanfall 16:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It does, it's just light, so darken it a bit please. Also blur the markings, as such. 18:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Azurepelt(K) BLUE! I didn't expect it to be that vivid. please don't complain about the color, she's supposed to be a light color of azure, and I got the color hex off wikipedia.Rowanfall 02:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to make her blue....at least make it a little more natural. Why not take the cover of Bluestar's Prophecy and color pick off of Bluestar? 05:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, she's supposed to be azure, not blue-gray, I'm not sure if i could make it more naturl without it being a completely different shade of blue.Rowanfall 16:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Skye. The blue should be more natural looking and make the nose pink lighter. Moooo! Random! 20:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you can even have an azure cat. She needs to be a natural color, and if not, then this image will have to be declined. There's only so much that's allowed, and a neon blue cat isn't one of them. 20:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded better?Rowanfall 16:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think. Lower the hightlight opacity, or darken them or something, and blut that shading patch on her haunch. 17:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 17:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) That shade of blue is much better. I can't think of anything to fix. Moooo! Random! 17:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, the shading on the leg joints is sorta messed up. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Flowerpad(MC) this was fun to make :P--Rowanfall 17:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! I have no idea how you do that sort of pelt pattern. Lighten the paw pink and the nose pink. Moooo! Random! 20:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Make the pawpink a little more natural and less purple. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 20:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! I love it! Just fix the nose and pad pink [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I showed this image to my bird and he sneezed on my laptop screen... I don't think Budgies like tortiseshells XP (Mental note: clean laptop...)Rowanfall 16:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous, darken the paw pad. 17:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 17:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah! Leopardclaw said pad!!!!. This nose and pad pink look a little neon. If you think it's okay than keep it that way, but I suggest you make it more, er, how would i say it? More natural? Not more lighter just less neon. That's all if you want to. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall(A) I sure hope there isn't a limit to how many chararts one member can have up at a time. I'm still not used to this wiki and don't know all the rules...Rowanfall 19:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I think you can have a max of 5 chararts on the approval page. Next time make sure you have the apprentice blank at max when you download/copy it so it doesn't have the grey thingies. Maybe blur the markings a tad. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings. Could you please explain the white mark in detail? Is it a sort of dash in the neck, a full white throat or an underbelly? I'd like to see if it should be extended or not. 21:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) it's a white tuft on her chest.Rowanfall 23:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 23:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC)